dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Justice
} |name = Justice |image = Ethereal Justice.jpg |race = Spirit (Awakening) Demon (Dragon Age II) |class = Warrior (Awakening) Mage (Dragon Age II) |title = Spirit of Justice (Awakening) Rage Demon (Dragon Age II) |specialization = Spirit Warrior (Awakening) Vengeance (Dragon Age II) |location = Blackmarsh (Awakening) Darktown (Dragon Age II) Hawke Estate (Dragon Age II) (possible) |voice = Adam Leadbeater (Awakening and Dragon Age II) '' Adam Howden ''(Dragon Age II) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II }} Justice is a companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening and a returning character in Dragon Age II. Background Not all the denizens of the Fade identify with darker emotions like rage and pride. Some embody the nobler qualities found in humanity: faith, hope, compassion, valor, and justice. Justice is not a name, it is an identity. A victim of magic gone awry, Justice has been torn from the Fade against his will and trapped in the body of a dead Grey Warden. Lost and disoriented, he seeks a guide to help make sense of this alien world and demonstrate what it means to be human. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Quests Gifts Justice likes tokens that remind him of the Fade as well as items that provide insight into Kristoff's life. }} Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Class: Warrior Specialization: Spirit Warrior Skills: Master Combat Training, Vitality Starting Talents: Warrior: Powerful, Precise Striking, Taunt Spirit Warrior: Beyond the Veil Shield Bash tree: Shield Bash, Shield Pummel, Overpower Shield Defense tree: Shield Defense, Shield Balance, Shield Wall, Shield Expertise Shield Block tree: Shield Block, Shield Cover, Shield Tactics Gear Justice specific gear Initial gear Plot skills As you befriend Justice and gain his approval, he will gain additional skills: Dialogue points Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Justice. On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. * Vigil's Keep: The chest, right behind him. * The Wending Wood: The dead elf in Velanna's camp * City of Amaranthine: Statue in front of the Chantry Quotes * "A world so full of beauty that beauty goes overlooked." * "Foul sorceress! You will release these poor folk and submit yourself to justice." * "On this matter, mortal. I think that my experience outweighs your valor." - Said regarding the Baroness. * "I am a spirit of Justice. I have watched for too long, and have seethed at the atrocities committed on these souls." * "These Darkspawn are a cancer in the heart of this world." * "A world ruled by order, static and unchanging. I like it!" * (To Sigrun) "I understand you are dead, dwarf, the body I inhabit is also dead. * (As Vengeance, to Templars) "You will never take another mage as you took him!" * (As Vengeance) "They will die! I will have every last templar for these abuses! Every one of them will feel Justice's burn!" * (As Vengeance) "Justice... answers to nobody!" * (About Torpor) "A demon of sloth. It exists to make men forget their purpose and their pride. Do not relax around it." * (If Hawke convinces Anders to give up his plan) Justice: "Leave! This does not concern you!" * Hawke: "This is Anders' decision, not yours!" Notes * In the City of Amaranthine, if you speak to the Innkeeper and/or Sorcha at the Crown and Lion inn, you will get an interesting/unique dialogue line exchanged between them and Justice/Kristoff. This is best done as soon as you recruit him (leaving Blackmarsh). * If you ally with The Architect and fail to convince (if he is in your party when it happens) Justice to stay in line, he will become hostile to your party. Upon death, he doesn't yield all of his equipment. Thankfully, there is an auto-save point just before this so you may unequip Justice's gear as to keep it and make the fight easier if you know that you cannot convince him. (this can easily be affected by removing any "mental resistance" gear justice has on. If you fail at persuading him, reload the save and remove all of his gear first.) * Interestingly enough, Justice's vessel, Kristoff, shares a name with a Senior Grey Warden mentioned in Dragon Age: The Calling. In Justice for Kristoff, Aura will mention that his father died a Grey Warden as well. Depending on how old Kristoff was before his death, it is possible he may be the son of the man mentioned in the novel. Bugs * The first time the Warden gains approval from Justice, it is possible to max the rating out and prevent any ability bonus. Sigrun appears to share the same bug. ** workaround: Through conversation(s) bring Justice's approval lower than 90 - that should "activate" the plot skill; even though they still won't show up in the skill screen, you can see/compare Justice's constitution score and notice that the bonus is there. Then, through gifts and/or conversations you can max out his approval again (or, at least, get it higher than 90 again). * It is possible to get only +5 approval with his gifts, even personal ones. Velanna and Oghren appear to share the bug with fixed approval boosts of +5 and +6 respectively. :In order to not get the +100 approval bug with any of the characters, you need to do the "blight orphans" quests or "chantry board" quests, that give (dis)approval to a character, only after you recruit that character. For example, if you do the "From the living wood" quest that normally gives -1 approval to Velanna before actually recruiting her, that will get you the +100 approval bug with Velanna. Same goes for the quests for the "blight orphans". If you do quests that give (dis)approval to Justice or Sigrun before recruiting them, that will lead to the bug with them. (Tested on PC) * If you equip Justice with any defensive equipment (Helmet, Armor, etc.), and kill the Baroness, the equipment will disappear. For example, if you equip him with the Sentinel set that is found in the Blackmarsh and kill the Baroness, Justice will talk to you without it. With the Sentinel Set, the equipment might go back into the Iron chests. (Tested on PC, just with Sentinel set and no new weapons) (Edit: Corrections have been made based upon interpretation of this bug, as it was difficult to understand.) * When Kristoff is first found, it is possible that he will be "alive" and on his feet, looking about. The tag above his head will say "Kristoff", not "Justice". If the player interacts with Kristoff, the cutscene will begin; in the cutscene Kristoff will be lying on the ground as he should be. What causes this glitch is currently unknown. See also External links *Character Trailer *Justice on Bioware Official Site Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Companions Category:Corpses Category:Spirits Category:Warriors